Remano Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Narrator: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Sam: "(bleep) OFF!!!!! I AIN'T TURNING IT OFF!" Narrator: "Jo faces against the most badly behaved children Jo has ever encountered." Meghann, Sam, Joshua, Bryce, Orla, and Jose: "GO (bleep) ALL OF YOUR (bleep), YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING (bleep)HEADED (bleep)!" Rowan: "Go and kill yourself!" Narrator: "Rowan takes not one, not two, but four different types of drugs." Jo: "Rowan had been arrested by the police for possession of crystal meth." Narrator: "And babysitting is no good for the seven, especially that the troupe terrorizes the babysitters." Rowan: "Everybody...ready...aim...FIRE!" Narrator: "Can Jo win against the seven?" Jo: "Your behavior right now is making me very upset!" Narrator: "Or, will the seven send her away?" Meghann: (sneering) "We dare and we did." Submission Reel Jo: "I'm in Lincoln, Nebraska, ready to help two parents with the most badly behaved children I have ever seen in my whole life." ???: "Hi, we're the Remano Family!" Hugo: "I am Hugo." Bruna: "And my name is Bruna." Katarina: "I'm Katarina, their 20-year old oldest daughter." Bruna: "We have 8 children. Katarina is well-behaved, others are far from it. There's Rowan who is 14, Sam and Joshua who are 13, Meghann who is 11, Bryce is 6, Jose is 4, and Orla is 3." Orla: "Daddy is a fat pig!" Jose: "Daddy is simply brown all over!" Bryce: "Daddy is a four-eyes! Daddy is a four-eyes!" Hugo: "Orla, Jose, and Bryce make fun of me for being quite fat but not obese, being Mexican-American, being bald, and wearing rose-colored glasses." Orla, Jose, and Bryce: "Daddy's a baldy! Daddy's a baldy! Daddy's a baldy!" Bruna: "I have very defiant and very aggressive kids. Rowan does illegal drugs." Friend's mother on the phone: "Rowan was taking crystal meth." throws Bruna's sewing kit out the window takes two dumps in Hugo's office aggressively attacks Bruna pushes Katarina's crush to the garbage can Joshua: "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S A GARBAGE!" Orla, Jose, and Bryce: "Daddy is a mexican baldy!" spits in Hugo's face Bryce: "(bleep)!" Jo: "My word..." Observation Begins Caller: (talks gibberish) Bruna: "What?! You gotta be kidding me!" Jo: "Rowan had been arrested by the police for possession of crystal meth." Observation Continues Jo: "Later on, the younger children were invited to a neighbor kid's birthday party." Remano, Bryce, Jose, and Katarina arrive with Sam at the kid's birthday party, which is taking place in the backyard Sam: "Mom asked me to chaperone Orla, Bryce, and Jose as they went over to Danielle's party since she had to go shopping. She was turning 4 years old that day. My most memorable year was last year. Danielle is Orla's best friend and a little sister of my late best friend, Chris. Chris died from a serious overdose on drugs last summer." Katarina: "I decided to watch how fine it was going. I hoped it was going perfect, but it didn't." is a magic show, a bubble show, a clown, Princess Aurora, face painting, balloon twisting, cotton candy, musical games, ponies, Princess Ariel, an arts and crafts table, a Disney Princess moonwalk, a slushie machine, a Princess Castle cake, and a Disney Princess Piñata Danielle: "Thank you all for coming to my party." Orla and Jose deposit their presents on the present table Danielle's mother: "I appreciate you children coming to Danielle's party." Danielle: "Hi Orla!" Orla: "Hi Danielle!" Jo: "At first, everything turned out fine." Danielle's mother: "Who wants to ride the ponies?" Orla, Bryce, and Jose: "Me!" Jo: "But then all of a sudden, Rowan, Meghann, and Joshua came over and started to kick off because Sam chaperoned Orla, Bryce, and Jose, but not them." Meghann: "CHILL OUT!" Rowan: "Halt! Who goes there?" Joshua: "Ye grapefruits shall not pass!" Rowan: "Look at they are up to!" Meghann: "Let's show them!" bites Danielle, causing her to scream Danielle: "MOMMY!" Danielle's mother: "Oh, my god! What happened?!" Danielle: "She bit me!" Meghann: "DANIELLE! SHUT UP!" starts to cry ands runs to Orla Danielle: "SHE HIT ME!" soothes Danielle Orla: "There there don't cry Danielle, you are my best friend...." Sam: "JOSHUA, MEGHANN, ROWAN! STOP!" inserts lit fireworks into the Disney Princess Piñata Joshua: "I am going to destroy the party," (laughs) Danielle: "No! Not my piñata! DADDY!" father comes outside, quickly removing the fireworks from the piñata and safely disposes of them Princess Aurora: "Is everybody okay?" pours beer and wine on Danielle's head Daniella: "DADDY!" hits Rowan Orla: "No!" downloads "Drop the World" by Lil' Wayne on the iPod changes the music to "Drop the World" by Lil' Wayne hits Rowan really hard Bryce: "I HATE THAT SONG!" bites Princess Aurora pushes Princess Aurora to the garbage Meghann: "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S GARBAGE!" pushes Princess Ariel to the garbage Joshua: "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S A GARBAGE!" slams a slushie in Danielle's head slams beer in Danielle's face slams wine in Danielle's head places a rock, one of Danielle's party guests trips over it and sprains her ankle Guest: "Oof!" Rowan: "Don't care what happened!" Joshua: "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Meghann: "NOW SHUT UP!" Guest: "Mommy, daddy, the party is getting messed up!" Guest's father: " Oh, my! That's not a good thing! We don't want Danielle's party to be messed up, right?" Guest's mother: "Oh, dear. That is bad news to me!" Guest's father: Guest: Cut to: Guest's father: Guest: "I have a bad feeling about this." Katarina: "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Guest: "Thanks, Katarina. You are the best." Sam: "Guys, you really need to stop this!" Guest's father: "Please stop it! I agree with Sam!" Sam: "Is this any way to treat my friend Chris' family? Especially since after they lost their son Chris?" Guest: "No. That is no good!" Meghann: "OH YES IT IS! NOW SHUT UP! DISNEY PRINCESS IS BABIEES!" Guest: "Did she just call it "babies"? I think it fits my age." Rowan: Guest: "I want to come back to the party..." Joshua: "SHUT UP!" crying in her bed Rowan: "Keep rolling these tears missy, and you're deserving a spanking and biting!" Katarina: "Rowan, calm down!" bites the guest Katarina: "No, ma'am!" Guest: "OWWW! MOMMY!" Joshua: "Naughty girl!" slams a slice of pizza in guest's face and laughs Meghann: "SHAME ON YOU, (bleep)!" pours beer and wine in guest's face Guest: "This has been the worst birthday party night ever!" (cries) Meghann: "DON'T CARE!" gets a lamp from the guest's dresser and slams it in the guest's face Guest: "OWWW!" (cries) Katarina: "No, ma'am!" throws a drug at Guest Guest: "OWWW!" (cries) trips Guest off the bed Guest: "OWWW! IT HURTS!" (cries) kicks Guest's ankle Guest: "IT HURTS....SO MUCH!" (cries) sits on Guest's face Guest: "OWWWWWW! I'M DYING!" (cries) Katarina: "HOW DARE YOU?!" Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan: (sneering) "We dare and we did." Joshua, and Rowan get their respective foam fingers consisting of closed fists with only the middle finger extended and Bruna arrive at Danielle's Danielle's mother: "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Remano! Thank goodness you're here!" mother starts crying Danielle's mother: "Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan are monsters....they're demons!" Bruna: "What happened?" Joshua: "Ohh, we took showers, brushed our teeth, and went straight to bed. Nothing happened." Katarina: "Phphph...yeah right you took showers, brushed your teeth, and went straight to bed... You did bad things, all right." Bruna: "What did they do?" Katarina: "At first, everything turned out fine. But then all of a sudden, Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan came into Danielle's birthday party and Meghann bit Danielle and came crying to Orla. Joshua also inserted lit fireworks into the pinata and Rowan poured beer and wine on Danielle's head. They also changed the BGM to Drop the World by Lil' Wayne and pushed Princess Aurora and Princess Ariel to the garbage. There was also a slushie, beer, and wine smashed into Danielle's face. A party guest sprained her ankle because of Rowan and things got worse after that incident. Meghann bit the guest, Joshua slammed the guest with a slice of pizza in the face, Rowan poured beer and wine at the guest, Meghann got a lamp that hit the guest. Rowan threw a drug, Joshua tripped the guest off the bed, kicked the guest's ankle, and sat on her face. Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan also got their respective foam fingers consisting of closed fists with only the middle finger extended." frowns at Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan Sam: "I really hope you guys are proud of yourselves for what you've done. I mean, this is my late best friend Chris' family, I'm talking about. After Chris died of a serious overdose of drugs last summer, we made a promise to them that we'd do whatever we can to help them out and think about others in need. You were also hurting people with your actions." Bryce, Orla, and Jose: "Yeah you hurt our friend's feelings!" Joshua, and Meghann roll their eyes Sam: "You really hurt his sister because she looked forward to celebrating her birthday with her family and friends, and you also hurt her parents because they worked very hard to host a party for their daughter to make her happy, and you also hurt her friends because they might not want to come back to her house again. Do you understand that?" Rowan, Joshua, and Meghann: "LIAR! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT GETTING US INVITED!" Katarina: "Tell the family you're sorry." Rowan: "NOT GONNA HAPPEN, CHUMP!" Joshua: "NO WAY, JOSE!" Meghann: "NO!" gets very angry with Rowan, Joshua, and Meghann Jo: "What you've done made me, Danielle's family, Sam, Katarina, your parents, Orla, Jose, and Bryce very upset! How dare you treat a party guest like that?" Rowan: (sneering) "We dare and we did." doesn't seem pleased and raises her voice Jo: "KNOCK IT OFF! I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR ELECTRONICS FOR TONIGHT IF YOU CONTINUE MISBEHAVING!" Meghann: "You are terrible, (bleep)!" Parent Talk Jo: "I'm here to talk to you about your children." Bruna: "I feel like the children are against me." Hugo: "My parents were killed by a ninja, sending me to an orphanage for one month. I had a serious medical condition called Type 1 Diabetes because I was overweight. It hit my adoptive parents like a ton of bricks." Jo: "Rowan has been expelled from schools for using and selling drugs, hasn't he?" Hugo: "Rowan doesn't respect me at all. I feel like I'm the enemy to him." Jo: "You've got to step up to the plate and take charge, otherwise your son Rowan will be in jail for drug possessions." Hugo: "I tried everything to lose weight to gain self-confidence back; I tried diet pills, every fat diet, every kind of exercise, every weight loss gimmick you see on TV...everything. Nothing works! But I am not obese." Bruna: "The children ruined Thanksgiving for my husband's friends and family. Me, Hugo, Katarina, and all our children were at his mother's house for Thanksgiving dinner." Hugo: "My mother Roberta was cooking the turkey, my brothers, sister, cousin, nieces, nephews, and friends were all here." Jo: "Oh, my. what happened?" House Rules Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce some house rules. Rule number one: Listen and obey. Rule number two: Use indoor voices. Rule number three: No disrespecting home," Sam: "(bleep) off, I ain't listening!" Discipline Jo: "Hugo and Bruna never discipline their children, so today, I introduced some discipline techniques." Jo: "We have the most badly behaved children I have ever encountered. The household needs discipline. The children were always pushing the limits, and the parents never even discipline their children." Nicole: "Who are the children?" Jo: "We have Katarina, age 20, Rowan, age 14, Joshua, age 13, Sam, age 13, Meghann, age 11, Bryce, age 6, Jose, age 4, and Orla, age 3. Katarina is the only well-behaved child. The other children are very far worse. They are crude, have violent outbursts, and they have been expelled from a total of around 50 schools." Nicole: "OK. The best discipline for Rowan, Joshua, Sam, Meghann and Bryce is the Reflection Room." Jo: "What about Orla and Jose?" Nicole: "Give Orla the Naughty Pit and Jose the Naughty Platform." (back to the Remano Family household) Jo: "I'd love you to use the Naughty Pit for Orla." Hugo: "I think it sounds like a good idea." Jo: "The Naughty Pit is for children 3 and under, so I'm also introducing you the Naughty Platform." Bruna: "Can we use the platform for Bryce, Rowan, Sam, Joshua, and Meghann, too?" Jo: "No. Just give them the Reflection Room." Naughty Pit, Naughty Platform and Reflection Room Jo: "It wasn't long before Sam started to kick off." Bruna: "Sam, it's time for lunch, so you need to turn off your XBOX 360." Sam: "(bleep) OFF! I AIN'T TURNING IT OFF!" Bruna: "Then, I'm taking away your XBOX 360." Sam: "NO, YOU (bleep) AREN'T!" Bruna: "Yes I am!" (Bruna confiscates Sam's XBOX 360) Sam: "I will punch your (bleep) lip in 1 second if you don't shut the (bleep) up!" Bruna: "Don't even think about it! Just wait until your father gets home!" Jo: "If you continue to act this way, you're going to the Reflection Room." Sam: "I never get accused before!" is in her bedroom, working on her term paper for Psychology when she hears the ruckus draws a picture on the wall in Hugo's bedroom of someone resembling the owner being struck to death by cars, lightning, and a steamroller, alongside Bruna, Jo, and Katarina Jo: "When I saw what Orla and Jose were doing, I suggested them go to timeout." spits in Hugo's face, while Jose takes a dump in Hugo's office Jo: "Sam, you're going in the Reflection Room, Jose, you're going on the Naughty Platform, and Orla, you're going to the Naughty Pit." Sam: "(bleep) OFF! YOU AIN'T MAKING US SIT IN (bleep) TIMEOUT!!!" Jo: "Hugo was trying to get Bryce to turn off the television." cleans the saliva off his face, and goes over to Bryce, who is watching Dino Dan on TV Hugo: "Turn off the TV please. It's lunchtime." Bryce: "NO, I'M NOT TURNING OFF THE TV, YOU MEXICAN, FOUR-EYED (bleep)! GO SNACK ON SOME CHOCOLATE CHIPS BALDY!" Jo: "Bryce was having none of it and being callously disrespectful." Jo: "Give him a warning because we are not having this behavior anymore." Hugo: "Bryce, this is your warning. Don't use abusive language towards your father. If you do again, I will be taking you for timeout into the Reflection Room for 6 minutes. Do you understand?" Bryce: "BROWN BALDY!" Jo: "Take him by the hand, Hugo." Jo: "I suggested Hugo to take Bryce to the Reflection Room." Hugo: "All right, I warned you about making fun of me, now you're going to the Reflection Room for 6 minutes right now. Let's go," deposits Bryce to the Reflection Room and Orla to the Naughty Pit Jo: pays attention Jo: "You do not spit at anybody because that behavior is unacceptable, do you understand? Now you stay in this pit." deposits Sam to the Reflection Room and Jose to the Naughty Platform Bruna: "You will sit in the Naughty Platform for 4 minutes for taking a dump in your father's office." to Jo in the Reflection Room Jo: "Sam, you do not draw on the wall, especially in dad's office. The picture is also very mean and very hurtful. Bryce, you do not make fun of daddy just because he is bald or mexican. Sam, stay there for 13 minutes, and Bryce, stay there, like daddy said for 6 minutes." Ask Supernanny Jo: "Parents, your teenager wants to babysit to earn money. When do you feel that you can trust her to accept the babysitting job?" Jose picks on Hugo Nighttime Nightmare runs to his friends' house snatches his mother's credit card, runs outside, and dials a number to Best Buy Jo: "To my shock, I found out that Sam used his mother's credit card to buy things on the phone at Best Buy." Sam: "I would like Papa's Burgeria HD, Cut the Rope, Angry Birds HD, Temple Run, Singing Fingers, Monster Magic, Flow, Touch the Dead, Ultimate Mortal Kombat, a Nintendo DSi XL, Jetpack Joyride, Bad Piggies HD, a Nintendo 3DS, Driver: Renegade, Nine Hours, The Walking Dead, Tiny Wings, a Wii U, a XBOX 720, Castle Crashers, Fruit Ninja Kinect, a 16GB SD Card, Real Steel, Mad Riders, NFL Blitz, Harms Way, Dungeon Defenders, Bang Bang Racing, Flow's Green, Blue, and Purple packs, Kitchen Carnage, a Nintendo Wii Console Pro, four 5000 nintendo points cards, and five $20 retail price cards please." snatches his father's credit card, joins Sam outside, and dials a number Joshua: "Which number can I get guns?" snatches Katarina's credit card, joins the twin teens outside, and dials a number Joshua: "I'm going to get guns," Meghann: "I'm dialing a number to Target," Sam: "And I already dialed a number to Best Buy!" Katarina: "Hey, where'd my Discover credit card go? It was in my wallet. Mom, Dad, my Discover card is gone!" Meghann: "MP3 Player and a 128GB SD Card." Jo: "It turns out that Meghann took her older sister's credit card." Hugo: "And so is my MasterCard credit card. It's missing!" Jo: "And it turns out that Joshua used Dad's card to buy guns." Joshua: "Rifle, uzi, and shotgun please." Jo: "I cannot believe the older children took the adults' credit cards. It's just appalling." Bruna: "Did a ghost take it?" Sam: "I'll get my stuff in no time!" Bruna: "I think a ghost took my Visa credit card." Katarina: "I don't think ghosts are real, mother." Meghann: "And Katarina will go in the (bleep) Reflection Room if she returns my stuff!" Shared Play Toy Confiscation White Sheets Jo: "Today, I brought in the white sheets. Mom and Dad never disallowed their kids to touch, use, or go." Jo: "This is the white sheets. Whenever they see the white sheet, it means not touchable. No touch, no use, and no go." Bruna: "I think that sounds like a good idea." Katarina and Hugo each tie a white sheet around their wallets Bruna: "Rowan, just for you, Sam, Meghann, Joshua, Bryce, Orla and Jose, when you see object or area marked with a white sheet, it means not touchable. No touch, no use and no go." ties a white sheet around the doorknob to his private study room wraps a white sheet around the doorknob to the master bedroom and Bruna wrap their wallet in their white sheets Busted Big Time Hugo: "Sam, how did all that stuff get here?" Sam: "I ordered them on my phone and paid them on yer wife's Visa credit card in the middle of the night." Jo: "It turns out that the so-called ghosts were really the pre-teen teenagers." Hugo: "Wait, I thought your mother had it with her. You know what? All of this is going back to the store ASAP!" Bruna: "When I heard that, I also found guns in Joshua's bedroom." Bruna: "I also found some guns in Joshua's bedroom. Where did he get them?" Joshua: "I ordered them on my phone and paid them on yer husband's MasterCard credit card in the middle of the night." Bruna: "They are also going back to the store ASAP!" Katarina: "I found a package in the mail and it was for Meghann. I've noticed an MP3 Player and a 128GB SD card." (Katarina walks over to Meghann) Katarina: "How did you get the MP3 Player and SD card?" Meghann: "I ordered them on my phone and paid them on your Discovery credit card in the middle of the night." Katarina: "Guess what? They're both going in the store ASAP!" Sam: "Ya serious?! How dare you!" (Hugo and Bruna get in their car) (Katarina goes in her car) Jo: "For what you did, you're all going to the Reflection Room. Did you not see the white sheet? It means, not touchable. No touch!" (Jo sends Sam, Joshua, and Meghann to the Reflection Room) Jo: "What you did is making me very upset! How dare you all do that?" Meghann: (sneering) "We dare and we did." Jo: "Meghann, you just lost your cell phone; Joshua, you lost your iPod Touch; and Sam, you lost your XBOX 360." confiscates Meghann's cell phone, Joshua's iPod Touch, and Sam's XBOX 360 three kids escape from the Reflection Room smashes the crystal ball smashes the fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat kicks and bites Jo knocks over a table Jo: "If you carry on, not only that I will automatically double your time periods, but you all will lose ALL of your privileges! Now you three must return to the Reflection Room otherwise your things are confiscated!" Meghann: "Well, we bought our stuff and the adults are horrible people to return them back!" Jo: "You've now lost your cell phones for three weeks!" (Rowan throws a drug at Jo) Jo: "Let's go. Reflection Room." takes Rowan to the Reflection Room moves out and snatches Jo's Visa credit card Rowan: "I would like XBOX 720 please." Jo: "Now this will double your time period to 28 minutes. You've also lost your cell phone for three weeks." Sam, Joshua, Meghann, Bryce, Jose, and Orla Remano worked together scribbling some naughty words and pictures of Katarina, Bruna, Hugo, and Jo being struck by lightning and specific cars and run over by steamrollers, on all walls using crayons and markers Remano runs outside and Jo tried to chase after Orla Remano, but Orla Remano dashed right in the house and locked Jo outside Orla Remano: "Jo's poopoo!" Jo: "Open the door right now!" Orla Remano: "NO!" Jo: "Rowan, Sam, Joshua, Meghann, Bryce, Jose, and Orla were not giving in during the absences of Katarina, Hugo, and Bruna." pees a very long path on the floor throws Bruna's cosmetic kit out the window and it lands in Jo's face pours beer and wine on the parents' desktop computer Remano beheads someone on the fizz ball table knocks over the fizz ball table takes a dump on Hugo's office pees everywhere in Kathryn's bedroom slices Bruna's favorite CD in 32 with his fist Remano closes the Reflection Room door behind her takes five dumps on the Naughty Platform Hugo, and Bruna return home seven work together ripping the white sheets and throw them in the trash bag Bruna: "Is that my cosmetic kit?" Jo: "It has to be. It was thrown out of your house." Hugo: "Jo, what are you doing outside?" collects her cosmetic kit Jo: "I was locked out by your children. They might've done something bad." Bruna: "We'll go in and take a look." four noticed a picture of some four resembling them being struct and crushed to death by cars, lightning, and a steamroller. They then continue walking around the house to examine any damage on objects, furniture, and the walls Katarina: "When I came home, I noticed me, my parents, and Jo being struct by cars, lightning, and a steamroller. I also saw so much damage, poo, and pee on certain belongings around the house. I was like 'OMG!'" Bruna: "No, ma'ams! No, sirs! Why would you do that?" Meghann: "Katarina did it." Bruna: "She did not. It wasn't even there before the three of us went." Joshua: "Blame Katarina!" Bruna: "Rowan, Joshua, Sam, Meghann, and Bryce! All of you! It's your butts in the reflection room!" Rowan: "Not gonna happen, chumps!" Jo: "Then, we're gonna send you to the reflection room!" noticed that the reflection room was locked Bruna: "I've noticed that the reflection room was closed behind and the door was locked. I could not believe it happened." grabs a key and unlocks the door and opens it Orla Remano: "All of you are poo-poo!" ignores Orla's comment and confiscates Rowan's iPhone, Meghann's Nintendo 3DS, Sam's PSP, Joshua's iPod Nano and Bryce's Nintendo Wii games Hugo: "You deserve a trip to the Naughty Pit." Orla Remano: "NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Bruna: "As for you, Jose, you're going to the Naughty Platform." deposits Orla in the Naughty Pit and confiscates her Dora the Explorer plush doll by placing it in the toy time-out box Hugo: "Your Dora's in toy jail." Orla: "I'm going to pee in my pants then!" Bruna: "In the Naughty Platform, Jose." spits at Bruna's leg Bruna: "Oh, my god! Jose! You do not spit at anybody because that behavior is unacceptable." notices that Jose took dumps on the Naughty Platform Burna: "Oh, my god!" goes into Katarina's bedroom and examines alot of pee Bruna: "Oh, my god!" examines alot of pee on the floor Bruna: "Oh, my god!" Jose: "I've done a wee." Jo: "And then all of a sudden, Jose peed in the middle of the floor like a dog," Meghann: "Put Katarina in the (bleep) Reflection Room for returning my stuff!" Onward Katarina: "Now you can go in the Reflection Room." Katarina: "Okay, José you're going on the Naughty Platform." Katarina: "Right! Naughty Pit for you, young lady!" DVD Meeting Jo: "Hugo, Bruna and Katarina, I'm going to show you a DVD to show you what you have been up to when I'm gone for a few days." plays the DVD Katarina: "WARNING! If you say that again then you're going in the Reflection Room." The seven VS the Babysitters Jo: "I convinced Katarina to spend a day at the spa to get her worries off her chest. She was also about to get a job. Hugo and Bruna were going out for some fun activities like eating, a movie, and opera. I arranged a young female babysitter named Stacey, an older female babysitter named Jamie, and another female babysitter named Rosalyn. I thought things were going fine, but they turned out to be an absolute disaster." Bruna: "Rowan's bedtime is 9:00, Sam's bedtime is also 9:00, Joshua's bedtime is also 9:00, Meghann's bedtime is 8:30, Bryce's bedtime is 8:00, Jose's bedtime is also 8:00, and Orla's bedtime is 7:30. Katarina: "Rowan, Sam, Joshua, Meghann, and Bryce do timeout in the Reflection Room, Jose does timeout in the Naughty Platform, and Orla does timeout in the Naughty Pit." Hugo: "See you all guys at 11 PM." Remano screams shouts Katarina: "I hoped everything was going fine during our absence, but it didn't." Jamie: "Hey, has anyone seen Rowan?" punches Stacey Stacey: "Meghann, you do not punch me." confiscates Meghann's iPad and deposits it into the "Toy Jail for Meghann" box Rosalyn: "Jose, where is Rowan?" Jose: "I don't know." spits in Rosalyn's face Rosalyn: "Orla, it is unacceptable to spit in my face." Orla Remano: "Goodbye, you stupid (bleep)!" confiscates Orla's Swiper Plush Doll and Barney Doll and deposits it into the "Toy Time-Out" box flips off Jamie sends Bryce to the Reflection Room confiscates Bryce's Angry Birds Pig Plush Doll and deposits it into the "Toy Jail for Bryce" box Remano, Jose, and Bryce dart right into Katarina's bedroom and lock the door and work together scribbling some naughty words and seven people resembling the seven adults who they have to listen to being struck and run over by cars, lightning, and a steamroller with their crayons on the walls Remano, Jose, and Bryce dart right out of the room Orla Remano: "Goodbye, you stupid (bleep)!" notices that Orla Remano, Jose, and Bryce scribbled some naughty words and the seven adults being struck and crushed to death by cars, lightning, and a steamroller Stacey: "Oh, my god! Did you do that?" Cut to: Bruna: "It has been a long time since we've dined together, wasn't we?" turns around to see a brown haired woman, a blown haired man, a pregnant South Korean girl and a South Korean boy using a Blackberry ???: "Hi, I'm Orla. This is my husband James and this is my 17 1/2 old twins Ji min and Ji woong." Bruna: "Your name is Orla???" Orla Kirochu: "There's only one girl you ought to watch for--that's Anna she is 5. She had been expelled from at least two schools She upsets her sister Tariko who's 10 by taking her Azelf plush off her and beheading it and hurts her 17-year old twin siblings a boy and a girl Ji woong and Ji min respectively. She punches Ji min's womb that contains her upcoming daughter and her name is going to be Ji kwong. Anna is from Russia, the twins are from South Korea, and Tariko is from Japan and 2 days before she also lacerated Ji woong's throat and stomach seriously injuring him he was in the hospital for 4 days and also missed Ji kwong's birth because of his injuries. he never met Ji kwong until Ji kwong was 3 days old and had to celebrate his 18th birthday in hospital." Hugo: "I cannot believe what I just heard...A 5-year old stabbing a 17-year old with a knife in the throat and stomach and lacerating the throat. She could've ended up in jail for that." Ji min: "Hi i'm Ji min." Hugo: "Nice to meet you." Ji woong: "I'm Ji woong." Hugo: "Hi." Ji min: "Anna keeps punching my womb that contains my upcoming daughter i'm gonna be a mother but i protect my baby if Anna punches me i need to be far away from her as possible." Orla Kirochu: "I'm gonna be a grandmother at 38. I am gonna be excited about this." Bruna: "My children have been expelled from approximately 50 schools in total, except my 20-year old daughter Katarina." hands Orla Kirochu stapled sheets that consists of papers with lists showing the schools that her children had been expelled from *Rowan (age 14)- *Gibbon High School for selling drugs on school grounds *St. Mary's High School for selling cocaine on school grounds and stealing the money from the collection plate *Columbus High School for throwing cocaine at his fellow classmates *Aquinas High School for selling marijuana on school grounds *Weeping Water High School for possession of alcohol and drugs *Battle Creek High School for smoking *Rock County High School for putting crystal meth on his fellow classmates' lunches *Clay Center High School for possession of crystal meth *Southwest High School for throwing crystal meth at his fellow classmates *Ralston High School for possession of marijuana *Exeter-Milligan Public School for lighting a fire on the football field *Lincoln East High School for possession of heroin *Milliard West High School for pouring wine and beer on his fellow classmates *Lincoln High School for smuggling drugs during a school field trip *Madison High School throwing crystal meth at the teacher and getting into the alcoholic drinks *Creighton Preparatory School for selling heroin and crystal meth *Westside High School for selling alcohol and heroin on school grounds *Mount Michael Benedictine High School for possession of cocaine *Lakeview High School for pouring alcoholic drinks on his fellow classmates Kirochu turns the next page *Sam (age 13)- *Christ the King School for Bringing a firearm to the classroom *Holy Cross School for continual disobedience *Monroe Middle School for sexual misconduct *Lux Middle School for starting a food fight in the cafeteria *Westside Middle School for stealing *Pound Middle School for attacking the principal Kirochu turns the next page *Meghann (age 11)- *St. Stephen the Matyr School for bringing a shotgun to her classroom and threatening to kill her new teacher with it by aiming the ammo from it at her head. *Sunrise Elementary School for beating up her fellow classmates and karate-chopping her teacher *St. Agnes Academy for physical assault on other students *Sword of the Spirit Elementary School for fighting and bullying other kids *St. Michael's School for verbal assault against the teachers and students *Goodrich Middle School for threatening to behead one of her fellow classmates *Mickle Middle School for tugging everyone at the pep rally *Scott Middle School for stealing all the money from the collection plate *Blessed Sacrament Catholic School for vandalizing the school walls Kirochu turns the next page *Bryce (age 6)- *Lincoln Christian School for his excessively aggressive behavior towards staff *Adams Elementary School for arson *St. Patrick's Catholic School for putting cherry bombs on the collection plate *Guardian Angels Elementary School for vandalism *Roper Elementary School for throwing a cherry bomb at each classroom *Campbell Elementary School for flushing a cherry bomb down each urinal in the boys' bathroom Kirochu turns the next page *Jose (age 4)- *Tiny Tots Preschool for blowing up the boys' bathroom *Spring View Elementary School for physical assault against the students *Arnold Elementary School for scattering shampoos across the hallway Kirochu turns the next page *Orla (age 3)- *St. Columbkille Sacredheart Preschool for setting the classroom, the girls' restroom, and her teacher's items on fire *KinderCare Preschool for destroying the computers and the furniture *All Saints Catholic School for stealing money from the collection plate *St. Stephen the Matyr School for bringing a shotgun to her classroom and threatening to kill her new teacher with it by aiming the ammo from it at her head. *Sunrise Elementary School for beating up her fellow classmates and karate-chopping her teacher *St. Agnes Academy for physical assault on other students *Sword of the Spirit Elementary School for fighting and bullying other kids *St. Michael's School for verbal assault against the teachers Orla Kirochu: "Whoa, that's alot of schools that your children got expelled from." Bruna: "I know. Rowan's our main problem for he is doing illegal drugs." James: "No wonder he got expelled from an elapsed total 50 schools along with his siblings except your 20-year-old daughter." Hugo: "She is the only well-behaved child." Ji min: "I am also well-behaved alongside my twin brother. I do not want my child to grow up like Anna." James: "Also my son also has an eating disorder and has a hard time eating certain foods causing him to become anorexic to other people they think Ji woong is starving himself but he isn't and his gastric level is also very low because of how much he ate and due to his refusal to eat carrots due to his allergy and his health is perfect due to this, we are sometimes afraid because of his low gastric levels we think his stomach is going to get swollen due to his low levels of gastric." Orla Kirochu: "Also yesterday Anna injected carrot juice inside her brother and threw up twice his speech was slurred." Cut to: Sam: "Could you guys keep the noise down, please? I have a football game tomorrow." closes his bedroom door Meghann: "(bleep)!" Rosalyn: "Hey, don't you use that kind of language, Meghann! That is not acceptable!" [Orla is watching a Barney's Greatest Adventure: The Movie VHS on TV in Bruna and Hugo's room] enters the room Rosalyn: "Turn Barney off already!" Orla Remano: "NO!" Rosalyn: "Yes, because it's naptime!" Orla Remano: "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO NAP!" Cut to: and Bruna are at a movie Bruna: (whispering) "I'm really enjoying this movie." Cut to: Rowan: "Everybody, ready, aim, FIRE!" seven pick up water balloons, running and aiming at the three babysitters Stacey: "Oh my lord, I am all wet." Jamie: "I can't believe that these kids are causing mischief!" Rosalyn: "Not my fancy little skirt!" Cut to: Jo: "The movie is over." Hugo: "You're right." Cut to: Stacey: "Oh, Mr. and Ms. Remano! Thank goodness you're home!" breaks down crying Stacey: "The seven are monsters....they're demons!" Bruna: "What's wrong?" Stacey: “I heard so much screaming and shouting in the background. Meghann punched me. I saw a picture of me and the other babysitters I teamed up with and four other adults being hit by cars, lightning, and a steamroller. I got soaking wet when the kids threw water balloons at me. I tried to do my best, but I didn’t succeed!” crying Bruna: "That's OK. It isn't all of your fault, Stacey." notices a picture of someone resembling the three babysitters, as well as her, as well as Katarina, Hugo, and Jo being struct and crushed to death by cars, lightning, and a steamroller Bruna: "Wait, where's Rowan?" Rowan: "I'm right here!" Hugo: "Where have you been, young man?" Bruna: "OK, you are going into the Reflection Room with Sam, Joshua, Meghann, and Bryce. As for you, Orla, you are in the Naughty Pit. Also, Jose, you need to sit on the Naughty Platform." Sam: "(bleep) OFF! WE AIN'T GOING TO (bleep) TIMEOUT!" Jose: "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU TUBBY BALDY!" The Seven turn over a new leaf Jo: "It was time to teach the seven children a lesson about bullying so I decided to have them crumple up a piece of paper and see how much bullying hurts others." Jo: "You are to take a piece of paper and crumple it into a ball, and then throw it on the ground and stamp hard on it." Sam, Jose, Meghann, Rowan, Bryce and Joshua each take a piece of paper, crumple them up into balls, throw them down on the ground, and stamp hard on it Jo: "That's right. Very good. Now, pick it back up, unfold it, smooth it up." seven Remano children pick the crumpled up pieces of papers, unfold them and smooth them up Jo: "Tell them you're sorry and you didn't mean to." Jose: "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Orla: "Sorry. I didn't mean it." Sam: "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Rowan: "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean it." Meghann: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Joshua: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Bryce: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Jo: "Bullying is like a piece of paper. Once you have destroyed it, it can't be healed. Those scars are there forever." Reinforcements Time for Jo to go Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters